1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a rotor for a rotating electric machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
In related art, as a rotor used for a rotating electric machine, there exists a rotor for a rotating electric machine in which a plurality of storage parts are provided in a rotor core formed by a number of laminated annular steel sheets, and a permanent magnet is inserted in each of the storage parts (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-219992).
As shown in FIGS. 24 and 25, a rotor 110 for a rotating electric machine described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-219992 includes a substantially cylindrical yoke 111 with an embedded permanent magnet 113, and a bar-like shaft 112 provided along the center axis of the yoke 111. The yoke 111 has storage parts 116 that extend along the center axis. The permanent magnet 113 is stored in each of the storage parts 116, and is secured in place with resin.
The rotor 110 is stored in a cylindrical motor case (not shown), and is rotatably held inside this motor case. This motor case has a stator that can be switched in polarity.